Peach's Glitz Pit Championship Match
by breath20k
Summary: The Glitz Pit is having a championship match! Can Peach claim the title?


**Peach's Glitz Pit Championship Match**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where Peach is in her locker room, ready to compete in the Glitz Pit Championship! Peach smiled to herself and said, "Today is the day! I'm going to compete in the Championship Match for the first time ever and if I win, I'll be the first female combatant to win the title! Well, let's do this!"

So Peach came out of her locker room and ready to fight.

At the arena, the crowd is cheering with excitement as Lakitu came in to the stage. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today is the big day as the Glitz Pit proudly presents a spectacular battle to the finish in the Championship Match! We started the competition with 64 fighters and now, we're down to just two. These two fighters will face off in a fight for the title! So, are you ready to meet the combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered with excitement. Then Lakitu said, "Then let's do it! First up, we have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! She is everyone's favorite princess and her skills are amazing. Ladies and gentlemen, here she is! The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps Peach in her pink athletic gear. The crowd cheered for her as she blew kisses to the crowd before entering the stage. Lakitu came to her and said, "Welcome to the championship, Peach! You look fantastic in your pink athletic gear."

"Thank you, Lakitu!" Peach replied, "I've been wearing it when I compete in a sporting event and I can't believe that this is my first championship match so, let's have some fun today!"

The crowd agreed with her as they cheered. Then Lakitu said, "Well said, Peach! Now then, are you ready to meet your opponent?"

"Of course I'm ready!" Peach smiled.

Lakitu agreed and said, "Alright! Our second fighter for today's match is a member of the Koopa Troop and he can freeze any opponent. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the icy challenger... _**ICE BRO!**_ "

Just then, the blue doors open up and an Ice Bro came in as the crowd cheered. When he got here, Lakitu came to him and said, "So, how does it feel to be in the finals?"

"It feels great!" Ice Bro replied with a smile, "I'm so glad to be here facing off against a princess and after all, one of us will be leaving this arena with the title and I hope that this showdown will be cool!"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Of course it is and good luck out there!"

"Thank you!" Ice Bro said with a smile.

Lakitu floated to the center of the stage and said, "Now I want a nice, clean battle! This match is for the title of Glitz Pit Champion and there is no time limit so, have fun out there. OK?"

The fighters agreed with a nod. Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Very well, then! The moment I blow this whistle, the match will officially begin. Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Peach and Ice Bro replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

The crowd grew very silent as the fighters took their positions. Just one single word would officially start the match and blow the whistle. All they have to do now is wait for the final word.

Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, took a deep breath and then...

It is time...

" _ **FIGHT!**_ "

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed at each other. The battle is officially underway!

Peach starts off with a nice punch to Ice Bro while Ice Bro threw a few ice balls at her. Peach easily dodged them as she delivered a nice kick to his face. Lakitu saw it and said, "Great kick from the Mushroom Kingdom princess! Now that is how you kick a Koopa!"

The crowd saw it all as they cheered for her. Peach kicked him again and finish with a nice punch to his face. Ice Bro threw another ice ball and it froze her. Peach can't move for a few seconds.

When the ice melt away, Peach kept on going as she saw another ice ball coming this way. Peach took out her tennis racket and swung it away with ease. Ice Bro saw the ball and it froze him for a moment. Peach smiled and said, "Now let's spice up this showdown with a Fire Flower! Transform!"

Then Peach took out her Fire Flower and she became Fire Peach. The crowd saw her new red and white dress and cheered for her. Ice Bro saw it and said, "Time to freeze this princess! Icy Breath!"

Peach saw it and said, "Fire Shield!"

Then she put up her Fire Shield and it protected Peach from being frozen. Ice Bro kept on going but it was no use.

When the shield was gone, Peach threw her fireball and it hit him with critical damage! Ice Bro said, "Ouch! That's spicy! I hate fire abilities! That's it, princess! You may have damaged me but, you leave me with no choice! Take this! Super Ice Ball!"

Then he threw the Super Ice Ball at Peach but, Peach got an idea. She smiled to herself and then, the ice ball froze her completely. Ice Bro saw it all and said, "Well, that's that! I win!"

Just then, he heard a voice and it said, "Not yet!"

Ice Bro was shocked when Peach came out of the ice ball unharmed. He said, "No way! You could have been frozen!"

"That is why I'm still Fire Peach because ice attacks won't work on me and now, it is you who is going to be roasted!" Peach replied with a smile. Then she said, "Let's do it! Peach's... **_FIRST_** _**FINISHING STRIKE!**_ "

Peach closed her eyes as she prepares to use her first finishing strike and while she was doing that, pink and white energy surrounds her while a fireball appeared in her right hand, ready to throw at any moment. She kept on going as the fireball grew bigger and bigger.

After a few seconds of preparations, the fireball is fully charged and ready to go. Peach held on to her fireball and said, "Blazing Peach Fireball! Ready..."

The crowd grew silent.

"Aim..."

Peach took a deep breath, aimed very carefully at Ice Bro and then...

It's time to strike...

" _ **FIRE!**_ "

With the word shouted, she fired her fireball with a single throw. Ice Bro saw it all and then, he froze the fireball with an icy breath. Ice Bro said, "Nice try, princess! That attack won't work against me. Now you have no more finishing strikes!"

"Actually, I have one more! Get ready for my... _**SECOND FINISHING STRIKE** **!**_ " Peach announced as she charged up her pink and white energy. Then she aimed it very carefully once more and said, "Peach Beam..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

It's go time!

" _ **STRIKE!**_ "

With the word shouted, Peach fired her Peach Beam at full power and it is heading for Ice Bro. Ice Bro saw the beam and then...

 _BOOM!_

A pink and white explosion covered the arena, signaling a direct hit.

When the explosion was finished, it shows Ice Bro laying on the arena floor. With that successful attack, Ice Bro is knocked out.

Lakitu saw it all, blew the whistle once more and said, " _ **FINISH!**_ Ice Bro has officially been knocked out which means, we have a new Glitz Pit champion and she is... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

With the words shouted, confetti fell on the arena as Peach jumped for joy. She has officially won the match and the title with the crowd making its biggest cheer as she blew kisses to the arena.

Lakitu came to her with the gold Glitz Pit trophy and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! After a spectacular battle, it gives me great pleasure to present this trophy to our champion... _**PRINCESS PEACH!**_ "

Then Lakitu gave the trophy to Peach and hugged her very tightly. Then he said, "Congratulations, Peach!"

"Thank you!" Peach replied with a smile as she accepted the trophy from Lakitu, "I'm so happy to be the first female champion and it made me very special because this match is all about having fun and I had a great time fighting today! I love you, guys!"

And so, Peach held up the trophy as the crowd cheered very loudly for her. What a great match for Peach.


End file.
